I Hate You Kaito
by Luscia Da Pimp
Summary: "I love her so much, but she's Kaito's girlfriend and not mine." Len has a crush on Rin. Rin doesn't know Len's feeling and goes with playboy, Kaito. Len wants Rin so much, that'll he'll hurt himself to have her. Contains self-harm, violence, and language. RinxLen near the end.(bad summary) 3-shot, Rating may go up because of Len's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

They're not twins in this.

**I Hate You Kaito**

**Part one **

I watched poor Rin dropped her cell phone and tried to pick it up, without dropping her lunch. I was not the only one watching her standing alone, trying to pick up her phone. My friends were watching along with a few people at other people were laughing and talking to each other. They may be laughing at Rin. Being fed up with everyone else, I stood up. I felt their eyes follow me as I walked over towards her.

I bent over and grabbed her phone, "Here you go," I handed her the phone.

"T-thanks," she took the phone and put it in her purse.

"So, why are you standing here all alone?"

"Because there aren't enough seats," She answered. I looked behind my shoulder; there were more than enough seats. "No one wants to sit by me," She scooted closer into her corner.

"I'll sit by you," I took a seat on the floor. She looked at me, and then looked around. She seemed hesitant to take a seat, maybe she doesn't want to get dirty. I took off my jacket and laid it on the floor. Now she seemed unsure on what to do. "You can sit on my jacket," I encouraged her. She finally took a seat on it. "Are you alright?" I asked her. She only nodded and took a sipped from her water bottle. "You don't talk much," I stated the obvious.

"My mouth gets me in trouble," She softly said, while brushing her beautiful, blonde hair out of her pretty face.

"Hey babe," Kaito walked up to her. "Why are you sitting next to a trash can," he referred me as the trash can.

"Because you told me to go away," Rin scooted an inch closer to me. I ignored her lovely orange scent and looked at her slightly afraid face.

He chucked, like the douchebag he is, "I didn't mean it, baby." He grabbed her hand and yanked her up. She whimpered a bit.

"I think you're hurting her," I stood up, hoping to help her.

"You don't know that," He glared and gave me a dirty look at me before dragging Rin away.

I managed to get myself back to my table, without knocking anyone's tray off the table.

"You like her, don't you?" Yuki devilishly grinned at me.

"Aayyyyyy Len's got a girlfriend!" Piko butted in.

I instantly felt myself blushed, "I-I don't, I'm just worried about her," I half lied.

"Sure you don't," she winked at Piko.

"NOOOO, she's dating Kaito. He treats her like shit and he heart will get broken," I tried to reason with them.

"Hmmm, whatever," She said after the lunch bell rang.

I decided to get closer to her. Luckily I have my last class with her; I took the seat right next to her. She glanced at me a couple of times during the class. I smiled at her whenever she was looking at me; I hope that I don't look like a creep. I was able to become her lab partner, because no one wanted to be her partner. I'm surprised that a beautiful girl like her doesn't have a partner. Over the month I befriend Rin. During that month I also noticed that I have feelings for her. I think about her every day. She is in my dreams; I'm thinking about her in the shower: I'm day-dreaming about her during class. My grades are a bit low, but I don't care: I'm in love with Rin. Yuki told me I was just infatuated and Piko filled my mind with dirty thought of Rin.

One day she wasn't in the cafeteria. I noticed Kaito and his bitches, they were giggling at their little table. Kaito planted a kiss on Miku's lips. That son of a bitch is cheating on Rin. I glanced towards the library. "_Maybe she's in there,_" I thought to myself. "Hey," I stood up, "I'm going to the library."

"No Len, you'll turn into a nerd," Yuki dramatically cried out.

"I have to," I walked away, ignoring everyone's dramatic cries ending with laughter. Once inside, I scanned the library for any blondes. I find her at a table in a corner, crying up a storm. I took a seat in the chair next to her, "What's wrong?" I asked her, even though I knew the answer.

"Go away," her broken voice mumbled. It broke my heart.

"Did Kaito do something?"

She stopped crying for a while and lifted her head, "uh huh."

I opened my arms, "Come 'ere." She did not hesitate and leaned into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her, not caring if her tears were soaking my shirt and her runny nose was dirtying my shirt. "Kaito is an ass; you deserve **much** better."

"No I don't," She removed herself from my embrace.

"Yes, yes you do. You're beautiful, kind, caring, pretty, and the greatest girl in the whole world. And only ass-wipes like Kaito can't see that." I lifted her spirits.

She smiled and gave me a hug, "Thank you Len, you're a wonderful friend." She removed herself from the hug and left the library.

I smiled for a bit, but then realization hit me.

I just got the worst case scenario for a teenage boy:

_Rin friend zoned me.  
_

* * *

**Hi everyone I'm back. I will finish this story because I have already written it out on paper. I have not updated since like October (I think).**

**This story will be a two-shot (this is the short chapter like less than a thousand words) Don't Worry the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Most of the characters are 16-17. Len and Rin are 16 in this story. Kaito is seventeen. Yuki and Piko are near 17.**

**I don't own vocaloid, cause if I did Len and Rin would be a twin couple**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry**

**Part 2**

"Piko!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"What the hell Len, are you trying to make me deaf?" Piko cursed at me.

"Piko, Piko, Rin, she, she," I started to hyperventilate.

"What did Rin do?" Piko grabbed my shoulders.

"Rin friend zoned me," I whined.

Piko took his hands off my shoulders, "Meet me at my place at five. I got to go get the guys," Piko ran off.

"Guys, what for?" I mumbled after he ran off.

Breakhere

"Hello Len, Piko is in his room," Piko's mom greeted me and let me in.

"Thanks, Mrs. Utatane ." I made my way to his room. Piko with seven other guys were dressed in black robes. The room was dark, except for the few candles that were lit. What the hell am I getting into?

"Brothers, take your seats," Piko stood up on his bed. The seven guys took their beanbag seats on the floor. I took a beanbag seat next to Bruno. "I called you here today because we have a new member," He motioned for me to come up. "Len was friend zoned just today. Don't ask me why; I mean look at his beautiful hair," He ran his fingers through my hair. "Come on Len is pretty hot. I heard that Sonika had I thing for you…I think. Well anyway give it up for Len!" Piko stepped off his bed.

The guys started clapping for a few seconds. "Um Hi," I introduced myself. "Piko told me come over and-."

"Piko, I baked some brownies for you and your friends," Mrs. Utatane came in with a plate of freshly baked brownies.

"Mom, I told you not to come in here," he angrily whined.

"I know, I know, but I wanted to see how you and your friends were doing." She turned her head to the covered window and lit candles, "You boys need some sunlight," She walked over to the window and opened the curtain. "And Piko, how many times have I told you not to play with fire?"

"Mom, I'm not playing with fire," Piko stated as she blew out every candle and picked them up.

"Yes, you are," she left the room with the candles.

Piko scoffed then got a brownie, "Okay back to you Len."

"I told Piko that I got friend zoned and he told me to come here," I finished in less than eight seconds.

"Who is she?" Ted asked.

"Rin Enstad," I answered.

"Ugh, what a loser, but she's hot."

"Yeah, I've been seeing you guys hang out together at lunch," Ted said.

"I heard her family is loaded, how are you going to get her? Not only you have to win here heart, but her parents," Luki looked at me, before focusing back on his nails.

I frowned, "I don't know and I don't think I will."

"That's what I thought," Luki frickin smirked. He's such a douchebag.

"Hey, hey," Piko stood up. "We are supposed to support each other in this brother."

"What is this 'brotherhood' even called? Why is this even a 'brotherhood'?" I threw my hands up into the air.

"Okay it's more like a support group than a brotherhood, I guess." Piko stood up on the bed, "And we're called: Fallen Men: Brothers in the Friend Zone," he dramatically said the name.

"I really don't want to be in this support group, brotherhood, or whatever this is," I sat down on the bed.

Piko started to get offended, "What? This is the best brotherhood in the world!"

"You keep switching between a brotherhood and a support group, which one is it?" I raised my voice and threw my hands back into the air.

"It's both Len, Mikuo keep Len away from the brownies," Piko barked at poor Mikuo.

"I could really care less about brownies," I put my shoes on. "I don't want to be in this club, it's a really dumb club."

"It's a support brotherhood group!" Piko yelled. "Ugh, escort him out, Gumo."

"Bye Len, great job on pissing Piko off." Gumo gave me thumbs up when we got to the front door.

"At least you have some common sense, unlike the others," I laughed.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Break here

During the week I saw Kaito's arm around Rin's waist. They are together again, even though Rin looked very uncomfortable.

"Just face it, Rin is a lost cause," Yuki took two of my tator tots.

"No, she isn't," I quickly responded.

"Wow," she reached over the table and felt my forehead. "You must be love sick cause you're buring up!" She laughed at her dumb joke.

"You're not that funny, Yuki."

After school I headed towards the buses to go home, but I stopped when I heard a faint crying sound. I followed and noise and found the source of it. Rin was sitting on a stone bench, crying her eyes out. "Rin, what's wrong?" I came up to her and took a seat next to her.

"Kaito called me a fat slut, then dumped me for someone else," she sobbed.

"I thought I told you about three weeks ago that Kaito is nothing but a player."

"I know but-"

"But what?" I interrupted her. "You had so many reasons to dump his dumb ass, but you stayed being his girlfriend."

"I'm not anymore," she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"Damn Rin, can't you tell when someone loves you and when someone doesn't love you?" I asked her.

"What I don't under sta-," I silenced her for three seconds by pressing my lips against hers. It wasn't like any kiss I had, this one had a spark to it.

"I love you Rin," I smiled at her after our lips parted.

"I-I," her face went red as she stood up. "I don't know," she ran away with tears about to flow.

My heart was breaking as I watched her ran away from me. I let myself slip off the bench and unto the snow covered ground. I stayed lying, hoping that I would freeze to death. Why did I kiss her? I'm such a dumb idiot. My tears freeze on my face as I let them fell. I wish I can die here. I laid there for what seemed like hours, until my dad found me.

"Len, what the hell were you doing? You had me worried sick!" dad scolded me when we got into the car.

"I-I ru-ruined my chances with h-h-her," I stuttered out.

Dad's face softens, "Len, you know that there are many other girls out there."

"I bet you didn't think like that about mom," I sunk into my seat and looked out the window.

"Of course I didn't, you know that."

Breakhere

I ran into my room and locked the door. I took the scissors that were on my desk and let my pants fall to my knees as I sat down on the bed. I pressed the cool metal against my upper thigh and drew in a deep breath as it ran it through my skin. 'She'll never love me,' I thought to myself, as I watch the blood run down my leg. 'Why can't she love me? I love her.' The pain on my leg was nothing compared to my broken heart. My tears stained my face as I thought of her. 'Is she thinking about me right now? No, she probably hates me.' I pushed the scissors deep into my skin, hoping to create a hole.

"Len, open the door," Oliver, my 14 year old brother, demanded.

Oliver startled me and I accidently dragged the scissors across and ended up creating a large wound. Shit. I threw the scissors under the bed and grabbed some of my discarded clothes, to help stop the bleeding. I pulled up my jeans with the clothes under it and limped to the door.

"Yo," I opened the door.

He gave me a funny look, and then glanced at my pants. "What the hell is wrong with your jeans?"

"None of your damn business," I remarked.

I let Oliver into our room and I limped my way to the bathroom. "Shit, I went too far," I cursed at myself. 'I always go too far.' The blood managed to bleed through all the clothes and my jeans. I tried to clean the wound with water and hydrogen peroxide. I quickly drew back a yelp as the peroxide stung the wound. "Where are the Band-Aids?" I whispered to myself. I found the next best thing: gauze and grabbed it. I wrapped gauze around the still bleeding wound, "Damn, why won't the bleeding stop?" I wrapped more gauze around it, until it stopped bleeding through. I grabbed all of the bloodied clothes and put them into the hamper. I quickly limped back to my room, until Lily stopped me.

"You take waaaayyyy too long. I need to potty," said my six year old sister.

She went to the bathroom, leaving me to limped back into my room. Luckily, Oliver wasn't in there while I was putting my night pants on. Dad told me to watch Lily and Oliver while he's on his date with Lola. 'Man, even my dad can find a girl,' I thought to myself, not caring that Oliver and Lily were fighting over the last chicken nugget. After sending the two off to bed, I laid on my bed and cried myself to sleep

Break here

**STUPID SCHOOL ALWAYS WASTING MY TIME! :C (no kidding all we ever do I watch movies and goof around) then school gives me a butt-load of homework. Then when I get the work done, I'm done forever. Then I failed my permit test for the 2****nd**** time. UUUUUGGGGGGHHHHH!**

**But enough excuses, next chapter is the last one. Hint: Len is gonna win Rin's heart.**

**Oliver and Lily are Len's little brother and sister. Seems fitting, right?**

**Just dance we're gonna okay da da do do.**

**Next chapter is coming who knows when**

BYE BYE


End file.
